1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polygon-shaped house of a structure simple in framework and capable of constructing with ease.
2) Description of the Related Art:
In general, conventional houses, particularly, wooden houses are essentially square or rectangular in shapes of their foundation frames and beam frames. Such houses hence require auxiliary beams for reinforcing the beam frames so as to sufficiently bear dead loads inherent in their roofs and so-called snow loads (loads added to the roofs due to snow and the like).
Described specifically, in a conventional typical house, as illustrated in FIGS. 11, 12 and 13, a foundation frame 90 in the form of a square or rectangle is horizontally supported on a foundation not depicted. Four columns 92 in total are provided upright respectively at their corresponding vertices of the foundation frame 90. Moreover, a beam frame 93 in the same shape as that of the foundation frame 90 is connected at its vertices to the upper ends of its corresponding columns 92, so that the beam frame 93 is provided in parallel to the foundation frame 90. In addition, a plurality of auxiliary beams 95 are connectedly provided at a suitable interval so as to bridge between beam elements 93A and 93B parallel to each other, which extend in the longitudinal direction of the beam frame 93, whereby the beam frame 93 is reinforced. Numerals 96, 97 and 98 indicate a purlin, a king post and an angle rafter respectively.
Namely, the roof load P (including dead load and snow load) will exert strong force F on the beam elements 93A and 93B parallel to each other, which extend in the longitudinal direction of the beam frame 93, in their external directions expanding and widening to each other as illustrated in FIGS. 14(A) and 14(B). Therefore, if the auxiliary beams 95 should be nonexistent, it is impossible to provide sufficiently high strength. The beam frame 93 will hence be damaged and/or broken. The provision of the auxiliary beams will however ensure strength capable of sufficiently withstanding the force F.
However, since the provision of plural auxiliary beams in the beam frame is required for such conventional houses, there are problems that their structures become complex, their construction takes much time, and moreover the rise in construction cost is brought about.
In addition, the existence of the auxiliary beams within the beam frame is accompanied by a problem that the entirety of a relatively wide space within the beam frame can not be used as one space.